With You
by shaunna100
Summary: Being with each other is all that matters to Troy and Gabriella. All they want to do is feel each other’s presence, feel each other's skin on their own. They know that they are here to stay, with each other, forever. Oneshot.


_**Friday night beneath the stars**_

_**In a field behind your yard**_

_**You and I are painting pictures in the sky**_

_**And sometimes we don't say a thing**_

_**Just listen to the crickets sing**_

Gabriella ran her hands over the green grass, letting the dew linger on her fingers, and a smile appear on her luscious pink lips. She smiled inwardly to herself as she tilted her head to look at the stars, each shining brightly, each uniquely different. It still amazed her to this day -even after all these years of sitting under the moon, and watching the stars- that there could be so many of one particular thing in this universe, that was visible to the human eye.

Tearing her gaze away from the sky when she heard an unusual sound, Gabriella turned her head in the direction it was coming from, and smiled slightly when she saw a cricket. It was perched on a long piece of grass, its back legs lifted up over its head as it continued to make the rythematic sound. It was somewhat calming to Gabriella, the strange, high pitched noise. Some people would find it annoying, or odd, but not her. She found it soothing, and calming, natural, like outdoors should be. Everything was so peaceful, and quiet, and gave you a place to think about everything. This was much better then the bustling city noises of Albuquerque.

"What are you looking at, Gabriella?" Came a deep, male voice. Gabriella looked up, her smile never disappearing, and laughed, her voice like music as it drifted into Troy's ears. He grinned down at her, his caramel blonde hair falling down over his eyes, blocking her from his sighed. But, with a sift breath of hair, Troy directed his hair back into its proper place, and continued to bore his blue eyes into her brown ones.

She looked so beautiful as the moonlight hit her tanned face, sending a natural glow to illuminate off her skin. Her dress -flower printed, long and strapless, - hugged her figure beautifully, her curves protruding around the material whenever nessacasary. He slowly brang his hand to her cheek, his eyes never leaving the comfort of hers, and gently kissed her top lip. Gabriella closed her eyes in contentment, a feeling of lust overcoming her entire body. She re-opened her eyes second later, and placed her hand over his.

Looking into her eyes, it was still surreal to him, like this wasn't happen, that this was all just a wonderful dream, much too good to be true. It seemed that, at any moment, his eyes would open, revealing to him that he was in his own room, and it had all been just a figment of his imagination. It was hard to imagine this being real, though he was almost positive that it was.

_**Everything I need is right here by my side**_

_**And I know everything about you**_

_**I don't want to live without you**_

She had never had this feeling before, never even thought she would get to experience it, but now she was. She was experiencing the unconditional love that most people only get to see in fairy tales, and wish that they could dominate. It was still a blissful thought, to think that some people could only dream of having the love that she and Troy shared.

Laying back down on the soft blanket, Gabriella moved herself closer to Troy, aligning herself with his body perfectly. It was like they were two puzzle pieces, meant to be together, fitting perfectly as one. Troy was her other half, and without him, her life was worthless, not worth living in. But she knew, as soon as she saw Troy, that her life was going to change for the better. She would finally have the fairy tale ending that she always wanted.

"You're so beautiful, Gabriella." Troy whispered, running his thumb over to prominent cheek bone. She sighed deeply in contentment, loving the feeling of sparks that seemed to flow throughout her body whenever Troy touched her. It was like an electric current, strong and fierce, dominating her entire body, leaving her weak in the knees, and unable to control how she felt. It was a new feeling for Gabriella, but she liked it.

Pressing her head against Troy's chest, Gabriella whispered, "Thank you, Troy."

He smiled at her brightly, his white teeth beaming against the light from the moon. He looked truly remarkable, absolutely gorgeous, and it only made Gabriella love him more than she already did. She studied in closely, taking in every single aspect of his body, and his features. His jeans fit him perfectly, and his blue shirt was tight against his chest, his muscles protruding slightly from beneath the material. She never knew that someone could look stunning, but tonight, seeing Troy presented in such a magnificent way, she saw differently.

Bringing his free hand to her waist, Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, and nuzzled his face in her hair. "I don't want to live without you, Gabriella. You're all I ever want, and all I'll ever need. I love you, so much."

Smiling widely at Troy's comment, Gabriella leaned up, and planted a light kiss onto his lips, letting then sensation travel through her body. She kept her lips there for a moment, letting them linger on his, enjoying the warm feeling it was producing.

"I love you, too, Troy."

_**I'm only up when you're not down**_

_**Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground**_

_**It's like no matter what I do**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**_

_**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you**_

Those words sounded so natural coming out of her mouth, like they were made for her to say. The way they sounded rolling off her tongue was mesmerizing, like saying that was all that mattered. Those three simple words, that mean so much to everyone, came so easily to her. She knew it was fate, something that was already planned out for her, but she still couldn't fathom the idea that this was real.

For Gabriella, the last six months have been like a rollercoaster ride, full of emotion and thought. She didn't realize that, in a short period of time, she could fall madly in love with someone like Troy. He was everything she has ever wanted in a man, and the fact that he was hers still gave her goosebumps. It was like when she was a child, and her parents would tell her endless stories about princesses, who would, eventually, find their princes, and get swept off their feet. Gabriella never knew that such a tale would become her future, and that she would find her beloved prince, and get carried away into the sunset. It just wasn't something she thought could happen. But, now that she has met Troy, she can finally see the end of the tunnel, and her happily ever after.

"What are you thinking about, Troy?" Gabriella asked, her eyes locked into his crystal blue ones. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes boring over her delicate face, taking in every aspect of her features, and gently took her petit hand into hers. His hand locked firmly in hers, their fingers fitting together perfectly, like they were made for each other. They both smiled as the feeling of electricity raced throughout both of their bodies, sending an endless stream of shills to run down their spines.

_**Just a small town boy and girl**_

_**Living in a crazy world**_

_**Trying to figure out what is and isn't true**_

_**And I don't try to hide my tears**_

_**The secrets or my deepest fears**_

They didn't know what it was about the opposite person, which made their hearts clench, and their stomachs do flips. It could be a number of their amazing personality traits, or the way they light up a room as soon as they step into it. It was like the world was made for them, and, even if only for a moment, it felt like they were the only ones who ever existed, and was all that mattered. Like the weight of their futures suddenly got lifted off their shoulders, and they could finally focus on the one thing that made them happy.

Each other.

Troy pondered what his life would be like if he hadn't met Gabriella, and mentally cringed. He couldn't picture a life where, every single morning, he didn't wake up to her glorious face, smiling brightly at him. Without Gabriella, and the amazing atmosphere she brang with her everywhere he went, he knew his life would be worthless, and not worth living in. His heart belonged to this one beautiful, amazing woman, and he knew he wanted it to last forever. He wanted to spend his life with Gabriella Montez, the woman he loved dearly.

And she felt the same way about him.

She couldn't picture a day without him next to her. His warm embrace, his soft skin, his brilliant smile. She had become accustomed to it all, and without being able to feel that every day of her life, it wasn't worth living in. She was finally feeling like a princess, and it was all because of Troy Bolton. He was her prince, someone she could rely on, and know he wouldn't let her down. That was all Gabriella wanted in a man, and she finally found what she was looking for.

"Can you imagine it, Gabriella? In a few short months, we are going to be married." Troy ran his hand over Gabriella's waist as he said this, his eyes still glued onto hers. She was beautiful, and no one could deny it. Everything about her stood out, not a flaw in her body. She was, overall, the perfect woman.

"It's so surreal, Troy. But, I'm so happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriella smiled as the words flew out of her mouth, causing a soft giggle to corrupt from her mouth. Quickly, she took her hand, and placed it on Troy's neck, letting his hair fall gracefully over her small fingers.

"You're so amazing," Troy whispered, his voice soft and delicate as it ran into her ears.

Gabriella blushed, her face turning warm, and crimson. She absentmindedly started to play with the hem of her long dress, her fingers twirling around a loose piece of string. She could feel Troy's eyes on her, watching every single move she made, every twitch her body muster up. She moved her finger slowly, the piece of red fabric wrapping around her finger slightly before she let it go, and let it fall back into place. She looked up at Troy, again, and smiled at him hugely.

_**Through it all nobody gets me like you do**_

_**And you know everything about me**_

_**You say you can't live without me**_

_**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself**_

_**Only you can tell**_

"Something's troubling you, Gabriella. Tell me what it is." Troy urged eagerly, his mind suddenly racing with thoughts. He looked at her again, scanning her entire body for something that could be wrong, but found none. She was still beautiful.

"I'm just a little bit nervous about the wedding. We _are_ only eighteen years old, after all."Gabriella's voice drifted slowly into Troy's ears, the soft, velvety texture relaxing his body. He quickly cupped her cheek, and smiled.

"We can do anything, as long as we're together," Troy said, his voice holding confidence. His eyes didn't drift away from Gabriella's as he said this; instead, he leaned in slowly, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Sighing, Gabriella said, "I believe you, Troy. I really do."

It was silent for a few moments; the only noise was that of the wind, rustling the leaves on the tree's. Gabriella could faintly hear the sound of birds chirping, the musical noise bouncing off the forest walls. She smiled at the sound, the corners of her mouth lifting up a fragment. It was so wonderful out here, a place to escape the troubles that everyday life brought. It allowed you to just clear your mind, and think freely about your life. It was a get-away, for some, a place where nothing else mattered, and being happy was the main focus.

_**That I'm only up when you're not down**_

_**Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground**_

_**It's like no matter what I do**_

Gabriella came here a lot to think about the wedding. She wanted in to be a very big wedding, with their friends and family. It was going to be a fairly tale event, something no one would ever forget. She already had her dress picked out, and she looked magnificent in it. It was long, white and strapless. She had gotten it from her mother, who had worn it before her when she married her father. It was a family heirloom, and Gabriella was thankful she was the next to wear it.

Sighing deeply in contentment, Gabriella laid her head on Troy's forearm, and absentmindedly started to trace patterns on his chest. He smiled down at her, the scent of her strawberry shampoo drifting into his nostrils, and kissed the top of her head sensually. She sighed at the contact, and turned her head so she was facing him, a smile on her face.

"Have you picked out your best man yet, Troy?" Gabriella asked, her light brown hair falling gracefully over her left shoulder, leaving the right one bare. Troy took this to his advantage, a placed a warm hand over the bare skin. He smiled as goosebumps started to form in the shape of his hand, and gently wiped his thumb over her collarbone.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, actually, I have. I was hoping that my brother, Justin, would be up for the spot. I was the best man at his wedding, when he married Ramona, so I thought I should return the favor. Plus, he would be my first choice, anyway." he said, a natural edge obtaining his masculine voice.

He looked at Gabriella, and watched intently as the wind rustled her hair, making it stick up in places it wasn't supposed to be. He lifted his hand from her shoulder, and gently pushed her bangs back over her head, letting them settle in their newfound position. A small giggle sprang from Gabriella's mouth as Troy did this, and she quickly returned the favor by running a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Ramona and Madison are going to take me shopping for a few things on Saturday. I'm extremely excited, I can hardly wait." Gabriella boasted, her voice cheerful. Troy smiled at her, a big, wonderful smile, and pulled her closer to him.

He gently leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You will look beautiful, Gabriella," he said with a soft voice. Gabriella smiled as his words drifted into her ears, causing a wave of pleasure to envelope her entire body. She waited for the feeling to leave her body before speaking.

"Did you ever think we would make it this far. I mean, we're getting married soon! Most people said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come." Gabriella's voice was small, naturally, but held so much emotion, so much love and passion. It was like nothing before.

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time**_

_**The other half I'm only trying to **_

_**Let you know that what I feel is true**_

_**And i'm only me**_

_**Who i wanna be**_

_**Well i'm only me when i'm with you**_

"I knew we would make it, Gabriella. I never once believe anyone when they said we wouldn't last. What I feel with you, is true. Not a farce, or fake. I love you with all my heart, and I know you feel the same way about me, too. I couldn't picture not having you next to me every single day. You are my life." Troy said, watching as Gabriella's eyes filled with a salty liquid. He smiled at her, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his eyes, and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella grinned. "I feel the same, Troy. I really do. I'm only me when I'm with you, so being with anyone else would be... awful. No one know me like you do, that is for sure." Gabriella giggled, and Troy chuckled.

Troy brang Gabriella closer to his body, feeling the bolt of electricity that seemed to race through him whereever they touched. He ran his fingers down her back, along her spine, and smiled as she squirmed beside him. This was a magical feeling, very magical. Like a fairlytale, something that only certain people get to feel to an extent. It was truly stunning, absoultly amazing. They felt as if their love could conquer to whole world, and to them, it defintely could.

"'Honestly, Gabriella, where do you see yourself in... fifty years?" Troy asked, already knowing the awnser that was going to form out of the womans mouth. He kept his eyes locked firmily on hers, his fingers intwined with hers, and smiled.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "With you."

**--**

**Author's Note- This was just a random oneshot I have been writing for the past few weeks. It really had no purpose, it was just me rambling on. Originaly, I had wrote it for myself, using my own charactors and things like that. But, I decided since it was finished, that I should post it for everyone to see. So, please, reveiw!**

**Also, I have posted the summary's to my FUTURE stories on my profile. All these ideas are relatifvely original, so please, don't steal. It would break my heart to see that someone stole an idea. So, take a look at them, tell me what you think, and which one you think should be my next story after **_**Alone**_**, **_**The Boss' Daughter**_**, and **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** are completed.**

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**


End file.
